


Æfengereord (An Evening Meal)

by robbyn_banks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbyn_banks/pseuds/robbyn_banks
Summary: Arthur comes home from work and joins Merlin in preparing supper together.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Drabbles and Quips of Quarantined Kid





	Æfengereord (An Evening Meal)

“I’m home!” The door slammed behind him as Arthur entered the dark house.  
“In the lounge!” Merlin called back. Arthur walked in to find the dark-haired man sitting on the soft maroon sofa, scrolling through his laptop. The room was dark, the curtains drawn, lights turned off. This wasn’t new. Merlin liked the dark, it was comforting.  
“You were sitting there when I left this morning!” Arthur laughed, flicking on the lamp beside him.  
“Well I haven’t moved since then, so yeah, probably.” Merlin looked up and smiled. “How was work?”  
“We got a new customer, needs a quick tune up. Nothing new.” The blond leaned down to his boyfriend’s level, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled in return, setting his laptop on the cushion beside him.  
“Do you want some dinner?” he asked, pushing himself off the sofa. “I can make some mac’ and cheese.”  
“Sure.” The pair followed each other into the kitchen, where Merlin opened the pantry. The room had a calming feel to it, with white tile flooring, pale blue walls and oak trim. The pantry was also oak, thick and solid. The refrigerator was a shiny silver, and it matched the sink to its left quite nicely. A window sat above the sink with a gorgeous view of the couple's backyard. From it, one could see the large space, a small garden full of bright flowers and vegetables to the left, and to the right, a deep blue lake. The lawn stretched back until it turned to the deep greens and browns of the trees. The woods full of maples, oaks, elms, and spruces, the underbrush just starting to fade as early autumn set in. On the window sill there sat a small cactus with a deep pink flower. Merlin enjoyed plants and had many around the house.  
From the pantry, the young man pulled out a box of macaroni noodles. As he retrieved a block of cheese from the refrigerator, his boyfriend brought a pot from the cupboard underneath the counter. He filled it with water and placed it on the stove, which he started to heat. The two worked in perfect synchronization to make a homemade meal to enjoy together.  
They sat at the dining table, enjoying each other's company. It was a peaceful quiet, interrupted only by the occasional clink of a fork or the tap of a glass being placed back on the table. As they ate, a smile spread across Merlin’s face.  
“What?” Arthur asked, glancing up into his blue eyes.  
“This is nice,” he said motioning to the meal with his fork, “us having dinner together like this. I mean, I know it’s like this pretty much every day, but it’s nice. I like it.”  
Arthur grinned. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work within the BBC Merlin fandom (though I've been a part of the fandom for over a year now), and it is actually adapted from an old freeform work I wrote years ago. The title, "Æfengereord," means "evening meal" or "supper" (according to https://www.oldenglishtranslator.co.uk/ ) in Old English, which is the language historically spoken in the fifth century, when Merlin would have taken place. It also happens to be the language used for spells in the show.
> 
> It's funny to see the recent flood of new content for a fandom as old as Merlin, but it's nice to have some new reading material during this period of free time. I wish you all freme hǣlþe (good health) and the best of luck!


End file.
